


It's All The Same

by whatTheFuckIsThis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Earth-X (CW DC TV Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatTheFuckIsThis/pseuds/whatTheFuckIsThis
Summary: Zari is one of the group captured by the Earth-Xers and put into a concentration camp on Earth-X. Sara and Jax help her cope with being trapped in another authoritarian society.





	It's All The Same

As soon as Zari woke up in an Earth-X concentration camp, she knew she should have stayed on the Waverider. At least there she only had to worry about boredom making her remember her time in a dystopian society controlled by A.R.G.U.S. Here everything was forcing her to remember. 

Sara is the first to notice that Zari seemed more startled than usual. She pulled Zari away from the group to get as much privacy as she could in a Nazi concentration camp. 

“Hey Zari, is everything alright?” Sara whispered, putting both of her hands on Zari’s shoulders. 

Zari doesn’t reply. She can’t. Sara’s actions remind her too much of her brother’s actions for Zari to be able to focus. Whenever her family was in trouble he would rush to her side and hug her. She never knew if it was because he was scared or if it was because he knew she was scared but in that moment she knew she’d do anything to have him with her. 

“Zari,” Sara whispered in a calmer voice. “Zari, I need you to answer me. Are you going to be okay? We are going to get out of here but we’ll need all of us to do that.”

“Sara I- I don’t know if I can do this. It’s all the same as A.R.G.U.S. The prison jumpsuits. The guards with guns. The hopelessness in all of these people’s eyes. They look- They look like Behrad did before A.R.G.U.S. murdered him,” Zari choked out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

Her breathing was getting faster, her heart rate increased, she couldn’t think clearly, and she felt like she was going to puke. Sara must have noticed Zari was getting worse because she started rubbing her arm in a soothing motion. 

“I know, Z,” Sara responded. “But you’re going to get through this, just like you got through A.R.G.U.S.”

“I might get out of this alive but how many Earth-Xers will die while we play hero?” Zari asked through gasping breaths. 

“Once we get out of here we can help these people.” 

“Like you helped the people of 2042?” Zari asked harshly. 

“Zari we-”

“I can’t take this again Sara. Last time I had Behrad and his memory to get me through but this time I have nothing.” 

“You still have his memory, Z. He would want you to keep fighting,” Sara said, practically begging Zari to understand her. 

“And you have us,” Jax said from behind Sara where he was eavesdropping.

“I don’t know if that’s enough,” Zari said moving away from Sara’s outstretched arms. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to sink to the ground.

“If that’s not enough than think of all the hell you can put these guys through,” Jax said.

Zari looked up at Jax with a confused look on her face. She started absentmindedly rocking back and forth to try to calm herself down. 

Jax bent down to Zari’s eye level and continued. 

“Oh come on, Z. These guys missed all the technological advances our Earth went through. A first generation I-phone is probably more powerful than the Nazi’s most advanced computer system! You could hack these idiots in your sleep. Find out all their secrets, blow up some Nazi bases, free some prisoners.” 

“I do love freeing prisoners,” Zari mumbled to herself. 

“Do something that would make Behrad prouder than ever to be your brother.” 

Zari was still rattled but Sara’s and Jax’s pep talks had helped. Her breathing was slowing down and her heart rate had almost returned to normal. Memories of her time under the rule of A.R.G.U.S. were still bombarding her mind but she could think a little more clearly now. The early stages of a plan for destroying these Nazis were starting to form in her mind. 

“Can you help me up Jax?” Zari asked. 

Jax pulled Zari up from the ground and patted her on the back. 

“I’ve spent enough time in the past to know that if I grew up in as traumatic a place as you did I wouldn’t be okay either,” Jax said. “If you ever need to talk things out…”

“You’ll be the first person I come to after Mick.” 

“Mick? Oh hell no! You did not just tell me Mick is better to talk to than me.” 

“Eh, he always has beer. I don’t even think you’re old enough to drink.” 

“I’m 25!” Jax said exasperatedly. 

“How are you doing?” Sara asked, breaking her unusually long silence. 

“Ready to kick some Nazi ass,” Zari replied. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Sara said smiling. 

“Everything okay over here?” Oliver asked the three of them. 

“Yeah. All good bro,” Zari said. 

Oliver paused at the ‘bro’, but quickly went back to discussing their game plan with the others. 

Zari sighed and joined the group. If she had to be in another fascist society, at least she had a bunch of murderous badasses to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
